shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Momon, The Dark Warrior (Overlord Anime)
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Momon, The Dark Warrior and Leader of the adventure group called Darkness, which is adamantite class meaning the highest level of adventurer. He is known as the Strongest Adventurer. He is a mysterious man who appeared in the City of E-Rantel, fully clad in black metal armour with 2 huge swords behind his back. Requested on his very first quest, he fought a group of ogres and goblins defeating each monster with a single strike. His first true moment of fame came when he single-handedly defeat what seems to be a sea of undead in a graveyard within seconds. The leaders of this undead operation was handed over to the authorities as a charred corpse and a body that was crushed by pure strength. His fame only starts to grow from there, defeating a Vampire Ancestor using the aid of the strongest magic that was sealed in a crystal, defeating basilisks without any potions or aids, making the Wise King of the Forest as his mount and his biggest feat which was to beat a High Class Demon to a stand still and even forcing the latter to retreat. However he has a 2nd True Name, which is sealed away along with the memories of that True Name's time. Momon can only remember he has lost all his friends at one point and he has been travelling ever since. However should the seal of the 2nd name ever break, he will transform into that person fully without any remnants of the Dark Warrior known as Momon. Appearance: Physical Appearance: His body is never seen but his face is always described as one from the East. Clothing: His entire body is clad in black metal armour made using magic that is as hard as adamantium. Personality: Momon shown to be very honorable and will fight all forms of injustice, even choosing to become a vassal of Ainz Ooal Gown, a lich that is supposed to hate all living beings in order to keep the peace of the town. He will prefer to keep casualties as small as possible to the point that he did not do an all-out battle with the High class Demon and instead ask for the demon to retreat. Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance - Rank B # Riding - Rank B(As a Rider who mounts a magic beast, his Riding skill has been forcefully pulled up) #At the Boundary - Rank C (A skill received due to his 2nd True Name, it makes Momon immune to charm and instant death) #Bravery - Rank A (His legend of fighting all types of dangerous creatures such as True Vampires and army of undead without fear) #Calm and Collected - Rank A (He always seem to have a plan for everything and never bewildered by anything) #Charisma - Rank D (People who witness his feats are easily charmed by him. However the Rank is lowered as his strength of leading an army is not proven as of yet) #Eye of the Mind (True) - Rank B # Abilities: #Swordsmanship (His actual true name is a mage, he has little swordsmanship but utilizes his strength to cover up for the low level of swordsmanship. ) # Equipment: # Twin Great Sword (Two giant great swords) # Black Metal Armor (Full Metal Armor that covers entire body and is as hard as adamantium.) # Black Belt # Járngreipr (A pair of gauntlets resembling crude iron gauntlets. It boosts physical strength) # Nemean Lion (A silver necklace with a lion head pendant) # Black Widow Spider Clothes (A long-sleeved shirt and slacks, made of a lustrous, gauzy black material.) # Crown of Mental Barriers (A silver circlet that was set with amethysts with thorns that grew from it, making it look like a rose vine.) # Haste Boots (Half-boots that were made of a red-dish-brown leather and embroidered with gold thread.) # Sure Hit Glasses(A pair of black mirror-shades.) # Necroplasmic mantle(The red cape of Ainz Ooal Gown's Adventurer Persona is usually worn around his neck that is inspired by American Anti Hero comics. ) # Frost Pain Modified( A Blade made of ice that is very powerful. Comes with 3 powers of ice damage for every hit to erodes enemies with frost, Icy Burst that freezes a huge area and resistance to ice damage. It was modified to be much stronger than the original but Momon uses it as a throwable weapon) # Magic Glasses (A pair of glasses that translates any language) # Healing Potions # Sealed Magic Crystal (A Magic Crystal that can destroy anything within a radius) # Noble Phantasm: # The Wise King of the Forest, Hamsuke 2nd, The Legend of Momon "Hear my tales, The Adamantite Adventurers, Darkness" Legend: This Noble Phantasm is the embodiment of his feats and his Will shown to the people. Appearance: It takes the form of a tag made out of adamantite. Effect - Passive: This Noble Phantasm allows Momon to deal huge extra damage against all monsters & undead. He deals extra damage against those of the Evil Alignment and Demonic. Effect - Active: All Attacks are rendered ineffective against Momon while granting a 1 level stat boost to strength & agility. Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # Momon can be summoned as a Saber due to adventurer's thoughts of his sword skills but his weapons have no real legend about it. # He can be summoned as a Saber as his fame centers around his power with a sword however his Mount has it's own fame and intelligence that rivals and even surpass humans which makes his fame lean more towards a Rider. Also extremely strong fighters will notice that he uses strength and merely duplicate high swordsmanship movement without the core of those moves making it look like the movement but does not provide any power behind it. # Also his fame comes from his battles with powerful creatures rather than his swordsmanship resulting in him being a Rider. Quotes: Category:Fate: Rider